Those Eyes
by strangebeautiful
Summary: Hinata finally gets the courage to tell Naruto how she feels and Naruto ends up... fixing her roof? NaruHina drabble.


_- Hinata finally gets the courage to tell Naruto that she loves him and he ends up... fixing her roof?! -_

Authors Note: Hah, there really isn't much to say. Except to read and review por favor!

_Disclaimer: Are these even necessary anymore?_

hr

I cleared my throat and tried to steady my heartbeat and I walked closer and closer to the house. _I can do this. It's just one simple question. _My shinobi sandaled feet nervously walked up the steps to the blonde's house. I had finally decided that today was the day. Today, I would ask Naruto-kun the very question that I had been hiding in my heart for weeks and my stomach flipped at the possibility of rejected. _What if he doesn't want to? _Every step felt like my fainting spell was coming by the seconds, but I swallowed my stupidity. Tucking my long hair away from my pearl eyes, I raised my hand to knock on the wooden door.

But before I could even touch the door, my stomach turned into nervous knots and I backed out, sighing loudly as I turned to descend back down the stairs. _Ahh, I'm such a whimp. _At that moment, the door swung open loudly and I was knocked down the stairs with a warm body on top of me.

"Heh, gomen Hinata-chan." I groaned from the headache, but opened my eyes slowly to see even more beautiful eyes so close up to mine. Those eyes. Those wonderful pools of blue. I can't even begin to explain how beautiful those eyes are. Azure crystals cut in such a beauty. I always keep wondering why I'm the only one head over heels for the boy. From all my years of knowing them, I realize that really know little about the boy. But over time, his struggles became my worries and through it all – his eyes have never changed. Always with a determined look on his face or with amusement, but this time it was a shock.

My stomach turns into tight knots and a nervous feeling washes over me. Not to mention the curse of the blush that happens whenever he's within 5 feet of me or says something that I think is cute. Well, now I would say that he was 5 inches away from me and the urge to grab his whisker covered cheeks and kiss him grew insatiable. I gasped loudly and felt the curse of the blush return to my cheeks. Naruto laughed loudly and gave me a huge grin before turning to one of remorse.

"Oi, did I hurt you?! You're all red?!" The blonde god in front of me quickly got up and I instantly missed the heat that radiated from him. It always gets me when I wonder why no one else is madly in love with him. He's gorgeous, complete with a strong ninja body and the constant bed hair. _Hah, I sound like a fangirl. _I couldn't help from smile from the utter panic that spread on his face as he went into a mild hysteria. "AHH, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!?!" My smile turned into a giggle and Naruto quickly stopped his tantrum to look at me with a confused look. His lips turned into the most adorable frown and he bent down on his knees to observe my laughing face better.

"This isn't funny." He grumbled and I couldn't help but laugh more. I had to clutch my stomach from the pain and I rolled from side to side before I can finally calm myself down and face the now irritated Naruto-kun.

"Naruto-kun, I'm fine." His eyes squinted in a familiar fashion and he looked at my now burning red cheeks.

"I don't think so. Your even redder than before." And with that I was gently placed in the arms of the god and taken into the house. _If only these were under different circumstances. _I was plopped down into a chair and given a glass of water. Naruto sat himself right in front of me and stared intently at me while I sipped the drink, making me blush even more. A look of pure horror appeared on his face.

"Ah Fuck! It's getting worse! Where the hell is Sasuke-teme when I need him?!" The giggles turned into a full out laugh again and I watched as Naruto's face turned from horrified to annoyied.

"What are you laughing at?! Your ILL!" He quickly ran in the kitchen and poured another glass of water for me, even though I hadn't finished my own.

"Naru-"

"No, sick people shouldn't speak. They should... they should..." Naruto's mouth turned into a pout as he made a thinking guesture with his hands.

"Sleep...?" I answered for him and he smiled like a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Right! Your so smart Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a foxy grin. And with that the blush that has been slowly receeding, turned right back on and my put my hands on my head in frustration. Naruto took the gesture as one of pain and the next thing I knew, I was back in the arms of the blonde god, being carried to his room.

"Where are you taking me?" He smiled down at me, holding me in one hand as he used the other to run a hand through his hair.

"My room."

"Hinata-chan, are you okay? You look a little red." The voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly shook my head in a nervous fashion. My hands waved in front my face.

"Oh no! Of course not! But..." A tanned finger was placed on my lips and I was successfully shut up. A crooked grin appeared on the young man's face and I quickly found it hard to breathe. _Does this seriously only happen to me?!_

"Sick people don't speak. They eat. I'll go make some ramen!" Naruto propped me up on his pillows and gave me a wink before running out the room. I sighed loudly and placed my head in my hands. _Oh, I'll never be able to tell me how I feel. _But then something hit me. I am actually in Naruto-kun's room! Quietly, I got up from the bed to observe my surroundings. Studies would probably guess that Naruto would be a messy slob, but in truth, he didn't have that much stuff to _be_ a slob. He had a simple queen sized bed with dark blue sheets, a closet, nightstand and a dresser.

"Ahh, I always hate the minute I have to wait for the ramen to cool." Naruto grumbled from the kitchen and I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face. _I love him so much. _Right when I was about to turn around, a picture frame caught my eye. My head turned back to the dresser and I found a freshly polished wooden picture frame, completely empty from a picture. Before I could stop myself, my hands had reached out to touch it and I heard a yell from the blond.

"No! It's not dry yet, Hinata-chan!" I recoiled my hands back and bowed my head in shame towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." My eyes cast downwards to the floor as I thought about all the different levels of hate he must feel for me. _Nice going Hinata. Now the blonde god hates you._ There was an awkward silence in the room as I noticed how loud the birds were chirping outside. I heard Naruto take a step toward me and gasped as I felt a hand on my chin. Slowly, my eyes lifted to meet Naruto's and I caught my breath when I saw his calm and serene face. However, now the smile was a little strained.

"It's okay. The frame just means a lot to me." My eyes softened as I saw the side of Naruto that I knew was hidden deep inside of him. The side of him that he struggles to hide. A type of pain that I've never felt. His hand rose to caress my cheek before hesitantly falling to side. The gasp in my throat was kept inside and I thanked the heavens that it hadn't come out. The blonde turned to the frame and reached behind it to pick up a picture that I hadn't seen. "This is Team 7." He carefully handed me the picture with the same care he caressed my face with and my heart melted from the gesture.

"Were split up now, but not for long. I'll bring Sasuke-teme back." Looking back into Naruto's face, I saw the look of determination that had inspired me to fight against the label my family had given me. My heart completely melted and urge to kiss him became unbearable.

"Naruto-kun?" He turned back towards me and placed the picture back on the dresser.

"Hm?" My arms wove around his neck and pulled his head down as I gave him the kiss that held the passion I had been building up for years. His lips felt as soft as I had dreamed of and after a moment of shock from him, I felt nervous hands grab onto my hips and pulling me closer. Finally I broke it off and sighed deeply, feeling a bit of relief wash over me. But for poor Naruto, this face turned back to utter shock and his jaw dropped a little.

"Can I ask you a question, Naruto-kun?" The dumbfounded blonde only shook his head, eyes still wide from the passionate kiss I gave him.

"Will you patch up the roof to my new apartment?" I added a sweet smile to it and wondered where the curse of the blush was. Vacation?

"Mmhmm." I could tell he was still in a daze so I decided not to pop the real question. That was for another time. Feeling as if a huge weight was lifted off of my chest, I started to walk out the room, spotting the abandoned ramen on the kitchen table. "Whoa what!"

The curse of the blush returned and I turned back to Naruto with a pink face. He had a smirk on his face and a finger on his lips.

"Do you like me?" I took a deep breath and swallowed up my fear. It was now or never.

"No... I love you." And with that I ran out of the house, refusing to turn around even when I heard my name being called.

The last thing I remembered was running inside my home, and collapsing on my bed.

*

That day keeps replaying in my mind. It's like, the best and worst day in my file. The day where I finally confessed to Naruto and the day I ran out like a coward. And to top things off, I haven't seen him since. I heard that I had a mission to go to regarding delivering a scroll in a very dangerous area and I can't help but feel like the mother he never had; secretly praying for his well-being and hoping that he's okay.

A few weeks had passed by and I started to get nervous. _Please, Kami let him be okay._ But soon my prayers were answered when I caught word of his arrival back to Konoha, with minor injuries and a successful mission report. It gave me a sense of pride, but I was too much a coward to go see him.

In the meantime, my apartment had become more of a mess. I was brining in more furniture but felt too tired to take off the plastic, making my reasonable sized apartment look even smaller. I sat at my unpackaged kitchen table and sipped a glass of water, gazing at the mess I made. That's when I heard the doorbell ring.

_My first visitor!_ I ran happily to answer the door and when I opened it, my smile fell. There standing in front of me was my blonde God, complete with messy hair, those dazzling blue eyes and a tool kit. My heart froze and he grinned.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I'm here to fix your roof!" All I could do was breathlessly step aside as the tall figure strode into the room, and close the door behind him. Memories of what happened weeks before flashed through my mind and my blush came back before I could stop it.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun! Is there anything I could do for you?" I tried to put on my most cheerful face, but my fingers clasped each other and gave away my nervousness. Naruto's' grin turned into a smirk as he made a step towards me, slightly invading the comfort zone. Before I could think of what was happening, warm arms had woven around my waist and a felt his breath on my lips.

"Yeah. You can go on a date with me." Warm lips encased mine and my once weak hands found their way into the hot mess of Naruto's hair, bringing his closer to me as I kissed back, trying to match his passion. My eyes closed as our lips danced, laying soft nibbles on my lower lip as I felt my body relax more in his arms. I made a loud sigh and he broke the kiss and smirked at me. I smiled back at him.

"I think I can do that."


End file.
